


From the hell of Riverdale comes the lust of Cheryl

by PinappleSucker420



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Riverdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinappleSucker420/pseuds/PinappleSucker420
Summary: Sorry it take like 14 minutes to read. You've been warned. Also I changed some things because in the fan fic  Veronica and Archie are not dating.





	From the hell of Riverdale comes the lust of Cheryl

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it take like 14 minutes to read. You've been warned. Also I changed some things because in the fan fic Veronica and Archie are not dating.

Veronica POV

Cheryl pushed my hair behind my ear as her red ruby lips placed themselves all over my lips and neck. I moaned as she twitched my nipples with her long fingers. "Veronica. Veronica." Yelled Smithers.  
I slowly started to come to as my fantasy of the redhead faded away. "Mm. Yeah Smithers?" I asked the butler who had made his way to beside my bed.  
"You were having a nightmare. You were moving around a lot and making a bunch of noises." I smiled knowing his deduction was far from the truth.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked generously.  
"No thank you, Smithers" I said politely.  
He quickly made himself scarce to go and do his morning duties I assumed. What was wrong with me? Yeah I've had wet dreams about some of my friends if you could even call her that. But they never been this intense. Cheryl is a bitch but surprisingly she has a soft side and I guess every sense I knew that I've had a slight thing for her. Nevertheless life must go on and with all the drama going on with my dear frind Archie and Riverdale itself it would feel wrong to indulge in such a taboo thing. It would be wrong to think about Cheryl unclasping my bra as she pushing me against the wall while my tounge is.... Jesus Veronica you have to stop this. I got up and started to get ready for my day. With my clothes on and hair perfect I was ready for what ever hell Riverdale would dump on me today. 

And hell it was between Kevin cruising for guys in the woods and the new drug to have, jingle jangle. Who names a drug that? All Betty wanted to talk about was jughead this jughead that. Or Kevin. Which was pretty sad but I understood. I caught up with him during transition threw 5th and 6th. "Hey Kev."  
"Ronnie Im getting enough crap from Betty I don't need it from you." He said as he stuffed his books in his bag.  
"Hey. Im not here to give you shit." I said bluntly.  
He stopped. "She just doesn't understand. I need those woods. I can do what I want. Be who I want. Not that you would understand." He looked down.  
I sighed. " I don't like it. It dangerous but if it makes you happy. Im sad you cant express that here but thats the world we live in." He smirked while the the bell started ringing. "Hey. Im already in trouble with my dad. What do you say me, you, and a shake at pops?" 

I don't really care. Its not like im doing anything in 6th.  
"Sure, I do have something to talk to you about." 

A little while and chocolate shakes later I had  confessed  about my taboo dreams.  
"Cheryl? I mean you always gave me that bi vibe sense that kiss with Betty but Cheryl. Weird choice in women." He said bluntly.  
Fuck. I completely forgot. What was I gonna do about Betty?  
"I want to tell Betty but she would probably hate me. She wouldn't understand."  
He nodded with agreement. "I already came up with a plan. You know how Betty and Cheryl have been on rocky terms everysense  the blackmail incident?" I nodded not having realized she told him that." Well you could tell her that your digging up dirt while your actually getting a glimpse of her strawberry." He said looking as if he was visualizing it his mind.  
"Wow. With a brain like that no wonder you survived in those woods." He looked at me sourly.  
"Too soon." I muttered softly.  
"Well you better be happy about those woods because every Thursday  I run my path right passes pops where your redhead dream girl sits all alone. About two hours before closing." He said smiling like a know it all.  
"Thanks detective Rogers." He tipped his head down as if to say your welcome. 

We talk some more about Betty, mainly. Once we said our good byes I returned home to no Smithers. Daddy was in his study and mom was out. I changed into a short red dress with my blue shawl over it. 

As it was getting close to nine I gave daddy a kiss on the cheek and was gone. 

Hesitantly I walked into pops. Just as Kevin had said, Cheryl is sipping a strawberry shake alone on her phone. Fuck. What am I gonna say? What am I gonna do? My feet started walking all on its own to her booth.  
"Did you confuse me with your girlfriend, Betty?" She asked without even looking at me. I sat down.  
"Betty and I are just friends. I mean she straight." I said without thinking.  
"She? As in your not?"  
"I didn't say that?" I said quickly and defensively.  
"You didn't not say it either." She put her phone down and looked me right in the eyes. She was so pretty. Her hair was perfectly to the side and her lips were plumb and red. I started to feel some tension growing in between my legs. I squeezed them a bit to try to make it go away.  
"Uh." I was tongue tide with nothing to say.  
"Wow Ronnie the last time someone looked at me like that I got laid."  
I instantly blushed and looked away. I don't know what to do i gotta say something.  
"Umm. I gotta go." Just blurted itself out of my mouth. After a couple seconds of some weird looks i raced out of Pops and started running home.  
What? Why? What's wrong with me? Kevin passed me with a slight wave. He was probably gonna go into the woods. I stopped not being able to run anymore. As I walked I thought about my stupidity. Cheryl must think the worst of me. I can't go to school. Im gonna have to drop out. 

I got home a mess and ran up to my room. With all that going on in riverdale this is what's bothering me? I thought about what Cheryl would do. By tomorrow everyone will probably know. 

I weeped my way to sleep only to be awaken by a bad dream about Cheryl. I wake up covered in sweat. The dreams with Cheryl and I use to be fun now this shit. I should have never gone to see her. Remberming that first couple dreams with Cheryl I started to feel a bit horny. My fingers made there way into my pink pj shorts that daddy had got me for my birthday a couple years ago. My fingers gently rubbed my vagina for a couple minutes. I tried not to think of Cheryl. I thought of Archie, Betty, even Jug Head but they weren't doing anything for me. I began imaging Cheryl on top of me. She was kissing me, playing with me, and occasionally biting me. My fingers picked up there paste as I moaned slightly. It wasn't until I fantasized about the red head going down on me that I orgasmed. After that I fell into a deep sleep. 

The next day I tried faking sick. Didn't work. I tried to skip. After the call the school had with my parents because of yesterday they damn sure I went to class. Mom wouldn't of cared but with daddy being back she was stricter then ever.  
I arrived expecting stares or laughs but there was nothing. Looking around I saw Cheryl smirking at me. She was heading my way but Betty swooped in at the last second.  
"Ronnie have you heard of this red circle stuffed." Blurted out Betty. I looked at her with mild confusion  
I see everyone wearing black shirts with a solid red circle ⭕. "Yeah Archie made this video it was so scary. Im concerned about him." I was so intrigued I had hardly notice that Cheryl had walked up next to us. "Well I think its just what Riverdale needs."  
said Cheryl. As soon as I heard her matter of fact voice with its hints of passion. The episode of which had just happened the last few days hit me all over again. My heart quickly filled with dread. I slowly made eye contact.  
"Thats exactly what a Blossom would say, safe away in there mansion." Cunningly replied Betty. Cheryl simply flicked her hair and said.  
"Now now Betty paws away. Im sure the pure insignificant Betty who could never do something like blackmail would get hurt by the black hood. But then again maybe freaky Betty would."  
Betty looked hurt at all these personal details being tossed around.  
"What do you want Cheryl?" asked Betty.  
Me being a tongue tide teenage girl said. "Yeah what she said."  
"Oh I just wanted to give you these shirts. And see, if sense mommy dearest is going on a trip to sort out that murderous father of mine winters home if Ronnie would like to spend the night." She gave me a smirk that made me panic in side as Betty quickly shouted out  
"No."  
"I wasn't asking you." She looked at me dead in the eyes.  
" um sure." she nodded walking off while the first bell rang as her red shoes clicked on the floor.  
"What's up with you?" Betty asked. It didn't even register. My face is burning up and I don't think im breathing. Did Cheryl just ask me to spend the night alone with her. I started to think of all that could happen before Betty pushed my shoulders.  
"Come on V you seem pretty out of it." We started walking to chem.  
"Um well I was thinking infiltrate the enemy. Get some juicy tea. Anyways tell me more about this red circle." Betty began explaining while I zoned out trying to rationalize what just happened. She just wants to have some intelligent convo. Or maybe just someone to hangout with. My day went on as I stayed in this persona all day. Im pretty sure I failed the test in second period. I don't really have much of a romantic attraction it's mainly physical but it was something. I informed Kevin about the recent unfoldings at lunch. He made some lesbian jokes but didn't really add anything interesting.   
Betty tried to convince me not to go but she knows when I set my mined to something it happens.  
I called daddy and informed him where I would be staying. At Cheryls to study for a test. 

There was a vixens practice so we stayed after school for it.

"Now ladies. I want this perfect." Yell Cheryl as we practice a new move for the football game. We didn't even know if we were going to use it if Archie didn't apologize.

Cheryl ran threw the cheers with us. I tried to focus but the whole time my eyes moved towards the red heads firm rear. Which the bottom of it was showing as her Jim shorts were riding up. She had a bit of a farmers tan. Not much, but you could tell that she was a bit paler there. After about an hour of this agonizing practice we finally concluded it.  
Betty was talking about this girl, Toni who Jughead had been hanging out with. You could tell she felt threatened. Anyways we went into the locker room to change. 

While we did I couldn't help notice the nearly naked Cheryl. She had red panties with black lace along with her matching bra. I looked her up and down. From her smooth curvy legs to her sexy hips. Then her stomach, which almost showed her abs. When I got to her face I saw a big smirk with the remark."See you at 8." Betty and I quickly left after that.

Either Betty didn't realize that I was practically eye fucking Cheryl or she didn't care. But we still talked about her, her, and guess, her. Betty was a great friend but also an annoying one. 

I went home and decided to change. I didn't want to wear red again because I felt i should express myself. So I wore this slimming blue dress with a cute leather jacket. 

Daddy dropped me off and told me to be safe at the gate. I still could smell faint scents of the burnt house. I made my way to the green house. As I opened the door it was Cheryl sitting in the dark only saying. "Your late." I looked at a nearby clock to see it was 8:02. "Sorry. My da- -" I tried to reply but she was already walking into the dining room. It was filled with plants and when you looked up you could see what must have been thousands of stars. She pulled out my chair and walk to the other side of the table. It must of fit like 10 people but we were sitting across from each other. I slowly sat down. There was what I presumed was lamb. "So how are you?" I asked as nonchalantly as I possiblY  could. "Don't ridicule me with small talk we both know why your here." I must have made a large gulp. "And. Whats that?" I asked trying to focus on my food. "You were the only one who was nice to me when Jace died. And if im being honest you are fairly attractive. Not as much as me but that's a high standard." She said cutting into my heart. I took in a long breath and let a few choppy ones out. Cheryl realizing my reluctance to talk got up and pull my chair out with me still in it. "I got to admit you surprised me." she said facing me now." I mean I figured you and girl next door were getting up to some freaky stuff but I never thought you would want to screw me." A pit was growing in my throat. I wanted to say something cunning but when I tried nothing came out. Cheryl put her hand on my thigh and slowly moved it up. I instantly started to get wet. My vagina started pulsing to suppress those feelings. She leaned forward and kissed me. It ended quickly as she took my hand and led me to what I hope was her room. It was lavish, but not like mine. Mine was more modern but it was just as beautiful. She took off her out fit and spread her self out on the bed. I slowly unzip my dress to expose my small push up bra and my extremely wet panties.  
"Well someones excited." She scoffed. I smirked as I crawled  my way up to her. We began to make out. She removed my bra letting my small breast drop. She licked and nibbled on my very hard nipples. I moaned slowly. She stopped and pushed my shoulders down so now I was laying with my back on the bed. She starts kissing making a trail from my small boobs to the top of my lacy panties. The red head took them off slowly teasing me as she does. She returned to my some what hairy pussy. With the first lick I nearly orgasmed  on the spot. Cheryl covered my sensitive clit with her saliva and tongue. I moaned loudly. I almost cummed but she stopped sadly. I rushed down from my near orgasm. I was still horny. She just sat over me smiling at how worked up I was. She started to kiss me again. I couldn't take it much longer. I started to thrust my hips against her leg to relieve some tension but she wouldn't have it. She took her panties off. 

It looked as smooth as a babys bottom. She put her leg under mine. Seeing she was trying to scizzer I did the same. Our pussys quickly touched one another.  The roomed filled with moans. Our close proximity allowed her to play with my breast. Which is exactly what she did. I loved every second of it. I could tell we were close. Both trying to climax. She picked up the pace and intensity as she rode my wet pussy. It wasn't long before I screamed and orgasm. I could tell she did too, from all the shaking she was doing. It was so much better then how I imagined it, but it was also exhausting.  I moved my self up to the pillow and close my eyes and within seconds I was out.


End file.
